


Betting the Silk

by coockie8



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Molestation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ed hears Winry complaining about how uncomfortable her panties are, he bets that he could go a whole day wearing a pair. One thing leads to another, and Ed finds that he really doesn't mind wearing women's panties, in fact, he actually really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting the Silk

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is, the fic I mentioned earlier. It’s a lot longer than I originally intended, but whatever. I hope you guys like it.

Ed grumbled softly as he pulled the soft pink, silk panties up his legs; careful so as to not catch them on his automail. He groaned in discomfort when the tight panties squished his balls against his groin; it wasn’t painful, but it also wasn’t particularly comfortable, these panties were much tighter than the leather pants he usually wore. He knew they were only so tight on him because they were women’s underwear, but that still didn’t make him feel any better. Ed grabbed his pants and pulled them on over the panties; taking a moment to revel in the ease, trying to get tight pants on over loose boxer shorts was a little difficult, but these panties proved no resistance whatsoever.

“You done in there, Brother?”

Al called; a small snicker present in his voice.

“Yeah!”

Ed grumbled. The door opened and Al walked in; Winry trotting in happily behind him. He narrowed his eyes at her as she grinned

“Remember, you can’t take them off all day; if you do, I win,”

She reminded. They had made a bet that Ed couldn’t go all day in a pair of panties after he’d heard Winry complaining about hers riding up and pinching _places_. Ed was already regretting it

“It’s not gonna be the same you know; I’m built differently then you,”

He grumbled; motioning to his crotch. Winry giggled

“Then keep your big mouth shut next time,”

She scolded

“Actually, don’t; I’d love to see you trot around in a skirt all day,”

She teased. Ed blushed and scoffed; turning his head away from her

“Whatever, I’ve gotta turn in a report to Colonel Mustang; you coming Al?”

He grumbled. Al laughed quietly

“Stay and miss this? Not a chance!”

He laughed; following quickly behind Ed was he walked out of the hotel room.

They hadn’t gotten halfway to the Eastern Command center and Ed already felt like he was gonna go crazy; the stupid panties kept riding up. He’d definitely never considered that he might have a decent butt, although he was pretty sure it didn’t matter; these stupid things would ride up on a wooden pole.

“You look frustrated, Brother,”

Al teased; trying to stifle a snicker. Ed grumbled loudly and started walking faster

“Of course I’m frustrated; I have never been so uncomfortable in my life!”

He snapped; reaching down and tugging at his crotch to try and unglue the tight silk from his crotch. They’d practically molded to him and it was the most uncomfortable thing in the damn world.

He stomped into Roy office; practically seething, and threw the report down on his desk. Roy looked up from the documents he was reading and cocked an eyebrow

“Well someone’s in a foul mood,”

He commented. Ed shifted from one foot to the other; trying to get the panties out of his ass, were they’d decided it would be fun to wedge themselves.

“Clearly,”

He grumbled. Roy chuckled and grabbed Ed’s report; opening it to read the contents inside. He went over it a good 3 to 4 times; almost like he was _trying_ to piss Ed off.

“Alright, this is fine,”

Roy informed when he was _finally_ satisfied with Ed’s report

“So can I go now?”

Ed snarled. Roy chuckled and looked Ed over before waving his hand dismissively

“Yes, you may go,”

He drawled. Ed turned on his heal and stormed out of the office.

Once back at the hotel, Ed flopped down on the couch; wincing when the action caused the panties to tighten up against his crotch. Winry grinned down at Ed

“You know, you can always just admit defeat and let me take apart your pocket watch,”

She cooed. Ed turned his head away from her

“No way,”

He grumbled. Winry pouted and sat down next to him

“You’re so grumpy,”

She mumbled. Ed shifted in his seat; yelping when the panties pinched his balls

“These stupid things are evil; why do you girls wear them!?”

He snapped; standing up and storming out of the hotel. They may be uncomfortable to walk in, but they were even worse to sit in. He could hear Al and Winry laughing together; he would so get them back later. He stormed right back to Roy’s office

“Gimme something to do!”

He demanded; slamming the door closed behind himself. Roy looked up from his paper work

“I don’t have anything for you right now, Fullmetal; if I did, I would have given it to you already,”

He reminded. Ed snarled and stormed up to Roy’s desk; slamming his hands down on it

“I don’t care how menial it is, just give me something!”

He snapped. Roy looked up from his paper work again; slight shock in his dark eyes

“The only menial thing I have to do right now is paper work,”

He informed; motioning to his current task of interest. Ed shifted from one foot to the other and whimpered softly

“Really? There’s absolutely nothing you can make me do?”

He whined. Roy cocked an eyebrow and smirked

“There’s tons of things I can make you do, but none of them have anything to do with the Military,”

He chuckled; looking back down at his paper work. Ed nearly climbed up onto Roy’s desk

“I don’t care, just give me something!”

He pleaded. Roy looked up at Ed again

“You’ll seriously take anything I give you?”

He asked in disbelief. Ed nodded frantically

“Yes!”

He whined. Roy sighed and reached into his pocket; pulling out a key before righting something down on a piece of paper and handing the two items to Ed

“Go to my house and clean it,”

He ordered. Any other day Ed would have gotten incredibly pissed, but not today, today he would do anything to keep his mind off the incredibly tight silk that currently held his balls hostage. He grabbed the key and the paper and ran out of the office.

Once he was out of the building he looked down at the paper; now realizing that it was an address. He hummed and headed off in the direction of Roy’s house; he’d never been there before, so he was actually kind of excited to see it. He could take this opportunity to learn things about the Colonel that nobody else knew. When he arrived, he was moderately surprised; having expected the place to be much bigger than it was, like Tucker’s estate, but it wasn’t, it was just a normal house, a lot like Hughes’. He walked up to the door and slid the key into the lock; turning it then opening the door and walking inside. He closed the door behind himself and looked around; quickly frowning, what the hell was he supposed to clean? The place was spotless! He shrugged his coat off and hung it up at the door; settling with just checking out the house. He jumped when the phone rang; quickly picking it up

“Hello?”

He asked; feeling weird answering the phone in someone else’s house

_“Don’t break anything and don’t snoop in anything you know you shouldn’t be snooping in; if you do, I’ll know.”_

Then the caller hung up. Ed knew it was Roy; his voice was pretty distinct. He hung up the phone and chewed the inside of his cheek; of course Roy would know, that man was too perceptive for his own good. Ed sighed and walked up the stairs; cringing at the horrible feeling of the silk rubbing against his groin. He opened a door and looked around what appeared to be Roy’s bedroom. There were clothes on the floor and the bed was unmade; judging by the pristine condition of the rest of the house, Roy had left in a hurry that morning. Ed picked up the clothes and threw them in the hamper before getting to making the bed; it smelled very strongly of Roy. Ed was surprised to find a lack of perfume smell; Roy was such a womanizer, Ed was sure he’d be bringing a different girl home every night, but there was no sign a woman had _ever_ been in Roy’s home. Ed stepped back and looked at the bed; it wasn’t perfect, but it was the best he could do at his height. He jumped when he heard the phone ring downstairs; now what the hell did Roy want? He ran down the stair and picked up the phone

“Hello?”

He greeted.

_“The Colonel told me you’d be here, brother. What are you doing?”_

It was Al. Ed frowned and shifted again

“Keeping my mind off the panties,”

He reminded; an audible groan in his voice. Al sighed heavily

_“Why don’t you just admit defeat?”_

He drawled. Ed snarled and hung up the phone before storming into the kitchen to wash the counters; even though he highly doubted they needed to be washed.

By the end of the day, Ed had pretty much washed the entire house and alphabetized all of Roy books. Now he was up in the older male’s room; lying on his bed, he’d make it again before he left. He was glaring up at the ceiling; desperately wanting to take these stupid panties off, but he refused to lose. He sat up when he heard the front door open. He hopped off the bed and walked to the top of the stairs

“Hey,”

He greeted. Roy glanced up at him and smirked

“Hello,”

He chuckled; hanging his coat up and unbuttoning his uniform jacket. Ed shifted from one foot to the other as he stared down at Roy

“Feed me,”

He stated. Roy cocked an eyebrow up at Ed before chuckling

“And why should I do that?”

He teased. Ed walked down the stairs and glared up at Roy

“Because I just cleaned your damn house, that’s why,”

He snarled. Roy shrugged as he pulled the military jacket off

“You asked for something to do; I gave you something,”

He reminded while walking passed Ed to go up the stairs. The small blond followed him

“Yeah, but you could still be a half decent person and feed me,”

He grumbled. Roy grabbed a hanger from his closet and hung up the jacket

“I never said I wouldn’t,”

He pointed out while beginning to unbutton his shirt. Ed blushed deeply and turned around so he didn’t have to see Roy strip.

“Shy, Fullmetal?”

The older man teased. Ed’s blush deepened and he closed his eyes

“Shut up,”

He grumbled. Roy patted Ed’s shoulder as he walked passed him

“You’ll have to wait a little while; I have to cook,”

He explained while heading down the stairs. Ed followed after him; it was so weird seeing Roy in somewhat casual clothes. He was wearing a loose fitting sweater and slacks; it was weird to Ed after having never seen him in anything but the military uniform.

“What are you in the mood for?”

Roy asked from the kitchen. Ed sat down on the couch in the living room

“Whatever,”

He shrugged before yelping when the panties pinched him. Roy poked his head out of the kitchen

“You alright?”

He wondered. Ed averted his gaze and blushed; if _Mustang_ found out what he was wearing under his pants right now, he’d _never_ hear the end of it.

“Yeah, I’m fine,”

He muttered. Roy shrugged and went back into the kitchen to start cooking. Ed looked around the room again and sighed when his eyes landed on the fire place

“I didn’t smell perfume in your room,”

Ed stated. There was some rustling in the kitchen

“What?”

Roy asked. Ed looked at the doorway

“There are no signs that you’ve ever brought a woman back here,”

He explained.

“I don’t usually bring anyone back here; if I’m going anywhere with women, I take them to hotels,”

He informed. Ed frowned and looked around again

“Why?”

He asked. Roy hummed

“Why would I bring them back here? If I do that, then they know where I live,”

He explained. Ed crinkled his nose

“You’re hopeless,”

He grumbled. Roy stepped out of the kitchen

“Why are you asking me these questions?”

He asked. Ed glanced up at Roy and shrugged

“I was just curious,”

He explained before standing and walking into the kitchen when he heard the sound of something sizzling in a pan. Roy followed Ed with his eyes

“You’re walking funny,”

He pointed out. Ed’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply

“Am I?”

He stammered. Roy cocked an eyebrow and chuckled

“Yes,”

He teased; walking passed Ed to get back to cooking. Ed shuffled around the kitchen before deciding to walk into the dining room and sit down at the table. He shifted awkwardly on the hard wooden seat

“It’s almost done,”

Roy informed. Ed looked up and grinned; food. He looked back down at the small wooden dining table; it was obvious Roy didn’t entertain much. Roy walked into the dining room with 2 plates and set one down in front of Ed before setting the other down at the seat across from Ed where Roy sat down.

“So, why have you been so antsy today?”

Roy asked. Ed blushed deeply and immediately started stuffing his face; choosing to ignore Roy’s question. Roy chuckled at Ed’s blatant disrespect and began to slowly eat as well

“Slow down, Edward, you’ll get sick,”

Roy scolded. Ed stopped eating mid-bite and looked at Roy; a slight blush spreading across his cheeks at Roy’s tone of voice, Roy had said it like he was talking to his son.

“Right…”

Ed muttered and slowed down; trying to push those horrible thoughts from his mind, Roy didn’t care, he just didn’t want to have to deal with Ed if he _did_ get sick. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, and Ed cleaned up when they were done; much to Roy’s surprise

“I’m home now, you know; you don’t have to keep cleaning,”

Roy reminded as Ed cleaned the dishes. Ed pursed his lips together

“Gives me something to do,”

He mumbled once he was finished. Roy walked up behind Ed and pressed his hand against his butt. Ed went rigid before whipping around and bringing his right hand across Roy’s face in a harsh, metal slap. Roy winced and groaned; bringing his hand to his cheek

“I knew it; you _are_ wearing panties,”

Roy teased. Ed’s eyes widened and he blushed a deep crimson

“H-How could you tell!?”

He snapped. Roy straightened and chuckled

“The way your pants fit your legs; they usually bulge out slightly where your boxers are, they aren’t doing that today, but they aren’t hugging your butt enough for you to be going commando,”

He explained. Ed averted his gaze and blushed even deeper

“And you just admitted you were,”

Roy added before Ed could retort. The tiny blond hid his face in his hands

“Before you make fun of me; I don’t enjoy this, it’s a bet!”

Ed snapped; waving his hands around and panting heavily. Roy let his eyes travel over Ed’s frame

“Oh really, and just what would this ‘bet’ be, Edward?”

He asked teasingly. Ed’s blush deepened

“Winry was complaining about her panties and I told her to stop being such a big baby, so she bet that I couldn’t go a whole day wearing them,”

He grumbled. Roy cocked an eyebrow

“And if _she_ wins?”

He asked. Ed grumbled

“She gets to take apart my pocket watch,”

He mumbled. Roy smirked

“And _you_ win?”

He asked. Ed sighed heavily

“She stops asking to take apart my pocket watch,”

He shrugged. Roy rolled his eyes and walked into his living room; Ed followed behind him

“A pretty girl like her and all you want is for her to stop asking about your dumb watch,”

He chuckled. Ed blushed again

“I-I’m not interested in Winry, she’s just a friend!”

He shrieked; face as red as his coat. Roy chuckled and sat down on his couch

“You’ve cleaned my house and in return I fed you,”

He started. Ed frowned but didn’t say anything; Roy was up to something.

“Are you willing to do something else for me, and in return I’ll do something else for you?”

He asked. Ed narrowed his eyes

“Depends on what you want, you creep,”

He grumbled. Roy leaned forward; pupils blown wide

“Let me see them,”

He stated. Ed’s face went beet red again

“What!?”

He shrieked; taking a step away from Roy. The Colonel smirked

“I won’t do anything, I just want to see them,”

He assured. Ed looked around the room; at anything _but_ Roy.

“You perverted old man!”

He snapped. Roy frowned and rolled his eyes

“I’m not old; I’m only 29, and I’m not a pervert,”

He drawled. Ed scoffed

“Says the guy who wants to see a 15 year old boy in panties,”

He grumbled. Roy chuckled

“It’s not you; it’s the panties,”

He assured. Ed bit his lip and averted his gaze; cheeks still pink

“You won’t _do_ anything, you’ll just look?”

He asked softly. Roy nodded and sat back

“That’s what I said,”

He assured. Ed toyed with his belt; blush darkening as he lowered his head so his eyes were covered by his bangs

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

He mumbled. Roy nodded

“You have my word,”

He agreed. Ed sighed but began unbuckling his belt anyway

“I’m only doing this so you’ll owe me,”

He reminded as he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down; blushing even deeper at the sight of the pink, silk panties. Ed refused to look at Roy; not wanting to see his expression

“Did you pick them out?”

Roy asked. Ed shook his head and shifted from one foot to the other; obviously uncomfortable

“No, Winry did,”

He mumbled. Ed flinched when he heard Roy stand up

“No wonder you’re so uncomfortable; they’re way too small on you, even if you are a boy,”

Roy informed. Ed’s head snapped up

“What!?”

He snapped. Roy shrugged and nodded

“Yeah; may I?”

He asked while holding his hand up. Ed nodded, Roy lowered his hand to run his finger along were the panties were digging into his groin

“They’re practically cutting into you and the don’t even cover your whole butt; they’re too small,”

He shrugged. Ed frowned and narrowed his eyes

“So the bet doesn’t count, essentially?”

He asked. Roy shrugged again

“Yeah, pretty much; it’s sabotage, Winry tricked you so she’s have a better chance of winning, now I recommend you take them off before they cut into you,”

He warned; sitting back down. Ed snarled softly and pulled his pants back on

“You have a car, right?”

He asked. Roy looked at Ed

“Want a ride?”

He offered. Ed nodded curtly; obviously very steamed. Roy stood and grabbed his coat and car key

“I’m gonna need my house key back,”

He reminded. Ed bit his lip; reaching into his pocket and handing it to Roy

“Okay, let’s go,”

Roy yawned. Ed followed after him; wincing when he sat down in the passenger’s seat

“I was wondering why my groin was aching so bad…”

He mumbled. Roy started the engine and started driving

“You really should take them off,”

Roy reminded; a small bit of worry sneaking its way into his voice. Ed glanced at him and frowned

“Not until I confront Winry about it,”

He grumbled. Roy rolled his eyes and chuckled

“You can be such a child sometimes,”

He teased. Ed grumbled and averted his gaze

“I _am_ a child,”

He reminded as they pulled up to the hotel

“Do you want me to come up with you?”

Roy offered; sounding very tired. Ed shook his head; a soft blush dusting his cheeks

“No, ‘cause then I’ll have to explain that I showed them to you,”

He mumbled; blush darkening with every word. Roy nodded

“Of course, well; good luck,”

He teased, Ed scoffed and got out of the car; storming up to his hotel room. He slammed the door open then closed and stormed right up to Winry

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you!”

He snapped. She glanced up at him from the book she was reading; cocking an eyebrow

“Do you?”

She drawled. Ed snarled

“Don’t play dumb!”

He snapped. Winry’s eyes widened

“What are you talking about?”

She scoffed. Ed motioned to his crotch

“They’re way too small for me, they’re cutting into my groin; you set this up!”

He accused. Winry stood and scoffed

“I did not, of course they don’t fit you; you’re a _boy_!”

She snapped. Ed snarled and waved his arms around

“My penis is squishy Winry, these stupid things should still be able to cover my butt, and they shouldn't be digging into my groin!”

He yelled. Al walked in when he heard all the commotion

“What’s going on?”

He asked. Winry growled

“Ed’s trying to weasel out of our bet!”

She exclaimed. Ed snarled

“Am not; you sabotaged me!”

He accused again. Winry put her hands on her hips

“Oh yeah; and how would you know, you’ve never worn panties before!”

She reminded. Ed blushed deeply and snarled

“Because the Colonel told me so!”

He snapped. Winry’s hands dropped as well as her jaw and the room went quiet. Ed averted his gaze and blushed

“I-I showed them to him…. He told me they were too small and that they were cutting into my groin,”

He explained softly; blush deepening. Winry blinked and made a small gasping noise in the back of her throat. Al stepped forward

“Why’d you show them to him?”

He asked. Ed’s blush deepened even more

“That’s not important!”

He grumbled; crossing his arms before narrowing his eyes at Winry

“You sabotaged me and you know it,”

He scolded; wincing when the panties pinched his groin again. Winry scoffed again and crossed her arms

“Fine, you win; I’ll stop bothering you about your dumb pocket watch,”

She grumbled. Ed shifted

“No, I did _not_ win; you cheated!”

He snarled. Winry looked up

“So what, you wanna go again with panties that fit?”

She teased. Ed snarled and stomped his foot

“Yeah, I do!”

He snapped. Winry put her hands on her hips and grinned

“Fine, but I’m changing my winning,”

She stated. Ed rolled his eyes

“Yeah, fine, whatever,”

He drawled before walking into the bathroom to take the stupid panties off. He pulled them down his legs; grimacing when they were pulled from the small cuts they’d made in his groin. They had a small bit of blood on them and he flinched; he needed to take a bath, this was horrible. He ran the bath and slid into the warm water when it was full. He sighed happily and just slumped in the warm water; he couldn’t take _too_ long, because of his automail, but he could relax for a little while, he’d felt he earned it.

“Ed, don’t take too long in the water, or you’ll rust!”

Winry yelled. Ed grimaced at her voice; still feeling incredibly mad at her

“Yeah, yeah; I know!”

He called back before slumping deeper into the water and humming happily.

After about 20 minutes of just lounging in the bath water, Ed washed himself then got out; thoroughly drying his automail, sometimes Winry acted like he didn’t care about its condition, as if it _wasn’t_ his arm and leg. He slowly dried himself off before wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out of the, now very steamy, bathroom. That’s when a paper bag flew and hit Ed it the face

“There are multiple different sizes; you can pick whichever ones fit you best,”

Winry informed. Ed grabbed the bag and looked inside; cringing at the sight of the panties

“We’ll continue our bet tomorrow,”

Winry informed before leaving to go back to her own hotel room. Ed sighed and pulled a pair of boxers and a tank top on before flopping down in his bed; quickly drifting off to sleep after such a long day.

The next morning, Ed was rudely awakened by an overly excited Winry

“I’ve decided what I want if I win!”

She exclaimed excitedly. Ed groaned sleepily and rolled over; covering his head with the pillow

“You had to wake me up at 7:30 to tell me this?”

He groaned. Winry squealed excitedly

“I saw the cutest little outfit in a lingerie store and it’s _just_ your size!”

She exclaimed; waving the incredibly fancy paper bag around. Ed sat up

“Let me guess, you want me to wear it if you win?”

He drawled. Winry stomped her foot

“Not just _wear_ it, I want you to see Roy Mustang in it!”

She giggled. That woke Ed up; his face turning beet red

“Are you nuts?!”

He snapped; blush getting darker the more he thought about it. Winry giggled again and set the bag down; taking the outfit out. Ed blushed even deeper at the site of it; it was _so_ skimpy.

“No way; I am _not_ gonna wear that!”

He panicked. That’s when Al walked back in

“Brother, I brought you…. Breakfast?”

He stammered when he saw the tiny outfit. Ed blushed deeper and swatted it away

“Why, afraid you’ll lose?”

Winry teased. Ed twitched and looked back at her

“Like hell I will; not when _that’s_ what I get if I do!”

He snapped; grabbing the paper bag of panties and going into the bathroom to change. He tried on every pair before settling with the one pair that both fit and was comfortable. They were red with lace trim and a bat on the right hip. They were brief-like, which Ed was happy for; but they were still tight around his crotch. He grumbled and left the bathroom; so done with modesty. Winry looked up from whatever it was she was tampering with

“Lookin’ good,”

She teased as Ed rummaged around for his pants. He shot her a glare

“Oh, shut up,”

He grumbled when he found his pants. He yanked them on before getting fully dressed and stretching

“I’m gonna go see Roy,”

He informed. Al looked up

“Want me to come with you?”

He offered. Ed shook his head

“Nah, I won’t be leaving the city,”

He assured before heading out. He headed down to Eastern Command center; yawning as he walked into Roy’s office

“Hey Colonel, got anything for me?”

He asked. Roy looked up from his paperwork briefly to point at an envelop

“That came for you,”

He informed. Ed grabbed it and opened it; quickly skimming over his assignment

“This is in East City?”

He asked. Roy nodded and looked up at Ed

“You’re 15, and unfortunately that means the Fuhrer is going to use you as bait on catch certain people,”

He explained. Ed hummed

“So basically, I gotta go down to this part of the city and what? Wait for this guy to come on to me?”

He asked. Roy sat back

“Don’t worry; you won’t be alone, other Soldiers will be around; undercover, to make sure you don’t get hurt, we just need proof,”

He explained. Ed nodded

“Will you be there?”

He wondered. Roy cocked an eyebrow

“Do you want me there?”

He asked. Ed snorted and shook his head

“I don’t care,”

He grumbled before turning on his heel and leaving. He trudged down the street to a fairly rundown part of the city. He stretched as he walked; accidentally bumping into a man

“Oh, sorry,”

He quickly apologized. The man smiled down at Ed; a creepy smile that sent chills down Ed’s spine

“It’s alright,”

He assured. Ed stepped away from the man and quickly looked around; the street was empty

“What’s a cute, little boy like you doing all alone out here?”

The man purred. Ed snarled

“Don’t call me little!”

He snapped; stepping closer to the man. The man chuckled and put his hand on Ed’s shoulder

“Of course; so sorry,”

He teased; letting his thumb brush against Ed’s long bangs.

“My name is Eugene,”

He introduced. Ed stepped back again and averted his gaze; Eugene Brown was the man he was sent to be bait for.

“Nice to meet you…”

He mumbled. It was in that moment that he became all too insecure about his panties. Eugene grinned and let his thumb caress Ed’s neck

“Such soft skin,”

He complemented. Ed cleared his throat and backed away

“Thanks?”

He breathed. Eugene pulled his hand away at the sight of Ed’s unease

“What’s _your_ name?”

He asked. Ed cleared his throat and looked around

“Edward…”

He informed absent-mindedly. Eugene grinned and put his hand on Ed’s waist

“Edward Elric?”

He wondered. Ed glanced up at Eugene and frowned; taking a step back

“Yeah,”

He mumbled. Eugene and stepped closer to Ed

“Calm down, I’m not gonna hurt you,”

He purred; reaching out to touch Ed’s cheek. Ed jerked back and snarled

“Don’t touch me!”

He snapped. Eugene chuckled and grabbed the collar of Ed’s shirt; slamming him into a wall, shoving his free hand down Ed’s pants.

“Ooh, my little cutie has a naughty side,”

He purred. Ed kicked and yelled; desperately trying to get away from Eugene.

“Get off me, don’t touch me!”

Ed shrieked; bringing his right fist across Eugene’s face, affectively knocking him back. Eugene groaned and brought his hand to his jaw

“You filthy little-“

“Little what?”

Roy asked as a gun was pushed against the back of Eugene’s head. Ed looked up at Roy; eyes wide and relieved

“Colonel,”

He panted; moving away from Roy. The dark haired man spared a split second glance towards Ed

“Are you alright, Fullmetal?”

He asked; it was obvious he had been opposed to using Ed as bait for this mission, but knew it had to be done in order to catch the guy and keep the situation somewhat controlled. Ed nodded and swallowed thickly

“Just a little frazzled,”

He admitted. Roy turned his full attention to Ed after Eugene had been escorted away by the police

“Are you sure?”

He pushed. Ed adjusted his pants; buttoning them back up before re-buckling his belt. Roy let a smirk slip

“You’re wearing a different pair today,”

He commented. Ed blushed and punched Roy in the arm

“We are in public!”

He scolded. Roy chuckled and walked passed Ed

“Are these ones more comfortable?”

He asked. Ed’s blush deepened and he averted his gaze

“Uh… Yeah; by a lot,”

He admitted. Roy leaned down behind Ed; placing a hand firmly on his ass

“I’m glad,”

He purred; sauntering away before Ed could hit him. The tiny blond snarled and stormed off.

By the end of the day; Ed was heading back to the hotel, feeling rather victorious. He’d worn the panties all day and hadn’t even had the _urge_ to take them off. He’d never admit it, but he’d actually come to like them; tight, leather pants were much more comfortable without boxers bunching up at times. He hummed happily as he practically skipped up the stairs back to his hotel room. He pushed the door open and flopped down on his bed

“Hey Winry, when exactly do I win?”

He asked. Winry looked up at him

“Tomorrow, you have to sleep in them,”

She informed; looking back down at whatever she was tinkering with. Ed shrugged

“Fine; they don’t really bother me anyway. I mean, they’re a little tight, but they’ll never be as bad as the pink ones,”

He drawled; lying down. Winry giggled softly and sat back

“So, you like them?”

She teased. Ed sat up and scowled

“I didn’t say I liked them,”

He grumbled. Winry laughed and picked up what she was working on

“It’s late; I’m going back to my room. Al’s at the library; he’ll be back later,”

She informed before leaving. Ed yawned and stripped down to just the panties and his tank top; curling up in bed to get some sleep. He lied in bed with his eyes half closed for almost an hour; just thinking about that day’s events. He thought about what had happened with Eugene, and what the man had said when he felt Ed’s panties. He thought about how Roy had grabbed his butt, then his thoughts drifted to the way the panties hugged him, and he blushed deeply at the feeling of his cock swelling in the tight nylon. He let his right hand drop down to grope the bulge that was slowly developing. He was wearing panties, he was practically cross-dressing, and it was turning him on. He liked the attention it got him; not to say he enjoyed Eugene’s advances, far from it, but he did enjoy being called naughty, and he did enjoy the way Roy fondled him. And all these things happened because of his panties.

“Brother, are you still awake?”

Al asked as he opened the door. Ed immediately tore his hand away from his crotch and hid his face in the pillow; pretending to be asleep. Al hummed and sat down on his bed; preparing to wait until morning. Ed didn’t know if he’d be able to sleep that night, and he had a strong feeling that a quick trip to the bathroom just wasn’t going to cut it this time. He forced his eyes closed; reaching back to pull the tie out of his hair before shaking the braid out. Once his hair was down, Ed tried to force himself to go to sleep, but he was fully hard now and his nagging erection just wouldn’t leave him alone. He pushed himself up and looked at Al

“Learn anything at the library?”

He asked softly. Al shook his head

“Not really,”

He mumbled. Ed stood up; desperately hoping Al wouldn’t notice the bulge, but who was he kidding, anyone would notice a hard-on in panties. He quickly scurried to the bathroom and locked the door once he was inside. He pressed his back against the door and slid down until he was sitting; biting his lip, he slid the panties down to mid thigh and wrapped his left hand around his shaft. He glanced down at his current actions; the sight of the panties wrapped around his thighs making him blush and arousing him further. He touched the cold thumb of his right hand to the tip and whined when the temperature fluctuation made him cum suddenly. He slumped against the door and panted softly; deciding to just stay on the floor for a bit. He only got up when the tiles started to make his butt cold. He cleaned himself up then pulled the panties back into place before leaving the bathroom. Ed turned his head away so he wouldn’t have to look at Al; he always felt weirdly guilty for masturbating, when he should be focusing solely on getting Al’s body back. He lied down in his bed and groaned softly; that had _not_ been satisfying.

“You know, you don’t have to feel bad,”

Al suddenly informed. Ed tensed and blushed deeply; he must have whined too loud, he’d have to be quieter next time.

“I don’t know what you mean,”

He mumbled; on top of the guilt, jerking off in the bathroom while his little brother was in the next room was not something Ed wanted to talk about with said little brother. Al sighed heavily

“I get this isn’t something you want to talk about-“

Freaking mind reader or something

“But I think we really _need_ to,”

He explained. Ed sat up and looked at Al

“What’s there to talk about? I’m letting my baser urges get the best of me and cloud my judgement,”

He mumbled. Al sighed in frustration

“You’re 15, Brother, with a human body; you’re going to get urges, it happens,”

He started. Ed averted his gaze

“Getting the urges is one thing, letting them completely take over my thought process and then wasting time by acting on them is something entirely different,”

He grumbled; cheeks flushing, he couldn’t believe they were actually having this conversation. Al scoffed and stood up to walk over to Ed’s bed and sit next to his brother

“You’re not ‘wasting time’. You’re reacting to your body’s urges like a normal 15 year old boy,”

He explained. Ed didn’t respond; he knew it was normal, but that didn’t stop Ed from feeling guilty. Al sighed and slumped slightly before going back over to his own bed

“And you don’t always have to go to the bathroom, I can leave if you need to do that, or I won’t watch,”

He stated; Ed could almost _hear_ the blush in his voice. Ed averted his gaze again and blushed deeply

“I’m not gonna jerk off with you lying in the bed next to me and I’m not gonna ask you to leave just so I can satisfy my own urges like some sex crazed slut,”

He mumbled before lying down; turning away from Al and forcing himself to go to sleep.

The next morning was hell when Ed woke up with stickiness in between his legs. He blushed deeply; this is why he hated going to sleep sexual unsatisfied, because then he’d have wet dreams and wake up all sticky and he’d have to go bathe or shower. Winry burst in just as Ed made a move for the bathroom

“Did he actually sleep in them?”

Winry asked Al. Said boy nodded and turned his look away from Ed

“There, so I won; can I go bathe now?”

Ed grumbled; hiding his lower half behind the bathroom door so Winry couldn’t see the stain in the panties. She huffed and sat down

“Yeah… And I was so looking forward to seeing you in that baby doll,”

She pouted. Ed closed the door and stripped before running the bath. Once the tub was full, Ed slid into the warm water; grimacing slightly. He slumped and sighed; the water didn’t feel as nice as it should have. He cleaned himself and got out after 10 minutes. He left the bathroom; clothed, hair damp, and flopped down on his bed. Winry frowned at him sympathetically as she adjusted her skirt

“Al and I are gonna go shopping, wanna come?”

She offered. Ed shook his head and curled up on the bed; last night’s conversation with Al had been taxing in the most embarrassing way. Winry and Al sighed before leaving the hotel room. After over 2 hours of just lying there, Ed felt something begin to stir in his groin and he groaned softly as he sat up. He caught site of the fancy bag that currently housed the baby doll and bit his lip. He grabbed the bag and dumped out the items onto his bed. Those items consisted of; the cream coloured tuxedo baby doll, black 3 to 4 inch heels, and a matching cream coloured thong, to go with the baby doll. He looked over at the door before mentally reminding himself that Winry could shop for literally hours, and that he had plenty of time to be alone. He quickly stripped down to nothing; a small amount of nervous humiliation bubbling up in his chest and he gently pulled the thong on. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, but he liked it in a sort of odd way. Next was the baby doll itself; that slid on like a glove, and fit him like one too. He could deny that he felt really pretty wearing it; despite the automail. Then he topped off the outfit with the heels it came with. He opened the bathroom door so he could see himself in the full-body mirror. He brought his braid down over his right shoulder and he smiled; he may look like a girl, but he looked like a _cute_ girl.

Ed giggled softly and swayed his hips; enjoying the way the flowy skirt of the baby doll swished back and forth. It was short, and it was lingerie, and Ed would _never_ admit this to _anyone_ , but it made him feel like a princess. Ed glanced over his shoulder at one of Winry’s bags that she kept in his room before walking over to it; wobbling slightly, not being used to walking in heels yet. He knelt down and started rummaging through the bag; smile spreading on his gentle features when he found what he was looking for. He pulled the small makeup bag out and walked back over to the mirror; he’d seen Winry do it enough times to know how to put on eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Ed leaned close to the mirror and started to apply the makeup; he’d have to take another bath before Winry and Al got home, he’d never hear the end of it from Winry if she saw him like this. He stepped back when he was done and hummed; he’d done well for his first time. He put the makeup bag down on a desk and adjusted his hair a little. A knock on the door before the door was pushed open caused Ed to nearly jump out of his skin

“Fullmetal, the desk clerk said this was the room you were staying in,”

Roy stated as he walked in. He closed the door before turning to look at Ed; who was frozen on spot. Roy let his eyes travel over Ed’s body; seemingly admiring his outfit

“Did you lose?”

He asked. Ed swallowed thickly; he could _feel_ tears welling up in his eyes, but he wouldn’t let them fall

“N-Not really,”

He managed to stammer out after about a minute or 2. Roy cocked an eyebrow

“So what, you like dressing like this now?”

He asked; voice oddly kind, considering the situation. Ed looked away and nodded

“I….”

His voice died; he may not be particularly fond of Roy, but he did respect him, and hoped that Roy respected him in return, now he wasn’t sure. Roy stepped towards Ed and gently pet his braid

“You look nice,”

He informed; voice a little husky. Ed looked up at him through his darkened lashes

“Really?”

He asked softly. Roy smiled softly and nodded; continuing to play with Ed’s hair

“ _Very_ nice,”

He purred. Ed blushed deeply and leaned into Roy’s touch; now that he felt Roy wasn’t going to ridicule him, he was feeling much more confident He leaned against Roy’s chest and batted his eyelashes

“Do you intend to do anything about it?”

He cooed. Roy smirked and wrapped an arm around Ed’s waist; turning and slamming him into a wall

“You little tease,”

He purred; pushing his lips to Ed’s. The tiny blond whimpered and wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck; going up a bit more on his toes. Roy let his free hand drop to Ed’s ass; breaking the kiss to smirk down at him

“I never realized what a great ass you have,”

He teased; lifting the skirt of the baby doll slightly. Ed whimpered and let his knee slide up between Roy’s legs; to rub it against his crotch. Roy let out a small gasp before grinning down at Ed again; wrapping his hands under his ass and lifting him up. Ed let out a tiny yelp and wrapped his legs around Roy’s waist

“What are you going to do to me?”

He panted; cheeks flushed deeply. Roy smirked and carried Ed over to his bed; gently lower him to it

“What do you _want_ me to do to you?”

He purred. Ed licked his lips and tugged Roy down by his uniform jacket

“Everything,”

He urged heatedly. Roy swallowed thickly and ran a hand up Ed’s right thigh

“You barely have any hair,”

He commented. Ed blushed and brought his knees together

“Shut it,”

He pouted; pulling Roy down into a heated kiss. The dark haired man chuckled into the kiss before breaking it; moving down to kiss Ed’s neck. Said teen gasped and tugged on Roy’s hair; letting his legs fall open again. Roy nuzzled Ed’s neck as he slowly pulled the straps of the baby doll down

“Your skin is so soft,”

He cooed. Ed tried to squirm away from the nuzzling

“That tickles,”

He chuckled. Roy smirked and pulled the top of the baby doll down just enough to expose Ed’s nipples. He moved lower and suckled on Ed’s left nipple before blowing cool air on it. Ed tensed and whimpered; his cock now standing at full attention

“R-Roy, I don’t know how long Winry and A-Al are gonna be gone,”

He informed breathlessly. Roy pulled away; just staring down at Ed from his sitting position, the blond looked moderately dishevelled.

“Do you want to stop?”

He asked. Ed swallowed thickly and shook his head

“No,”

He breathed. Roy smirked and leaned down to kiss Ed again; sliding his hand up Ed’s left leg, from his knee to his groin, lifting the skirt of the baby doll. Ed squirmed softly when Roy’s fingers brushed the automail scarring. Roy gently teased Ed’s cock through the panties and smirked when Ed yelped

“You’re pretty big for such a _little_ guy,”

Roy teased. Ed flinched and narrowed his eyes at Roy

“I will kick you off,”

He warned. Roy chuckled and sat back to stroke the bulge in his pants. Ed licked his lips at the sight; the lip gloss having been rubbed off a little while ago. He pulled his legs up then pushed himself onto his knees and attacked Roy’s jaw. He unbuttoned the uniform with shaky hands as he sucked a rather noticeable mark onto Roy’s pale skin. Once Ed finally had Roy’s top half stripped he began to kiss down his body; stopping to leave marks every so often. Roy tangled his fingers in Ed’s hair; tugging the braid loose, and sighed contently

“Good girl,”

He purred. Ed shivered at the teasing before sitting up and lightly smacking Roy’s arm; cheeks bright pink

“I am _not_ a girl,”

He grumbled. Roy chuckled and opened his pants; pushing his boxers down just enough to let his cock spring free. Ed licked his lips again and leaned down to lick the head. Roy jerked slightly and tucked on Ed’s hair

“Naughty girl, I’ll have to spank you,”

He rasped. Ed shivered again; being called naughty, and being called a girl should _not_ be turning him on so much. Ed brought his right hand up to stroke Roy’s cock

“I guess you’ll just have to punish me, since I’m being so naughty,”

He purred. Roy chuckled breathlessly and reached over to gently spank Ed’s ass

“I guess my naughty girl will have to bend over my knee then,”

He cooed. Ed pulled away from Roy’s cock and licked his lips

“Yes, Colonel,”

He giggled as Roy sat at the edge of the bed. Ed lied across his lap; cooing at the feeling of Roy’s rock hard cock stabbing him in the stomach. Roy lifted the skirt of the baby doll; tugging at the top of Ed’s thong before bringing his hand across his ass. Ed yelped and jerked before arching his back to stick his ass out more. Roy brought another slap down onto Ed’s ass

“I think you like this; it’s not really a punishment is it?”

He teased. Ed cooed happily and looked up at Roy

“Guess I’m too dirty to clean,”

He purred. Roy swallowed thickly and wrapped an arm under Ed’s waist; flipping then pinning him to the bed. Ed gasped at the sudden forcefulness and looked up at Roy with dazed eyes. Roy pushed his lips to Ed’s forcefully while roughly groping at his crotch. The tiny blond moaned loudly into the kiss and bucked into the touch. Roy hummed contently and moved down to lick and nip at Ed’s nipples; taking special care with the right one. Ed let out a long, high-pitched moan when Roy nibbled on his right nipple

“R-Roy, not so rough!”

He whined. Roy chuckled softly and pulled back to slowly pull Ed’s panties off

“Have you ever done this before?”

He asked. Ed shook his head; reaching up to tease one of Roy’s nipples with his right hand

“No, but I trust you not to hurt me,”

He admitted. Roy smiled; his heart swelling with love he didn’t know he had for this tiny boy beneath him. Ed bit his lip and batted his eyelashes at Roy as the older man slowly stroked his own cock

“Are you sure?”

Roy asked. Ed nodded and gently nudged Roy’s back with his heel

“God yes,”

He panted. Roy smiled and wrapped his arms around Ed’s hips before crouching down to lap at his entrance. Ed yelped and jerked; cheeks flushing brilliantly

“W-What are you doing?”

He whined. Roy looked up at Ed and pulled back slightly

“Cleaning my dirty girl,”

He teased before going back to eating Ed out. The blond teen gasped and humped down against Roy’s face

“Th-That feels so weird~!”

He keened. Roy chuckled softly against Ed’s hole; slipping his tongue into him. Roy licked, sucked, and tongue fucked Ed’s ass until the tiny boy was shaking and sobbing from the teasing pleasure

“R-Roy, I’m gonna cum, I can’t take anymore~!”

Ed exclaimed desperately. Roy pulled back and snickered softly as he pushed a finger slowly into Ed’s tight hole. Ed tensed and whimpered; digging his nails into Roy’s arms. Roy shook his head and kissed Ed’s lips

“Try to relax,”

He soothed before kissing down Ed’s neck to gently tease his right nipple. Ed immediately loosened his muscles around Roy and moaned from the feeling of Roy’s lips on his overly-sensitive nub. Roy slowly pumped his finger in and out of Ed; just to help the tiny blond get used to the feeling. After about a minute of the slow pumping, Ed was completely dishevelled and panting like crazy

“Roy, more,”

He breathed. Roy chuckled and slowly slipped a second finger in; Ed didn’t tense up this time. He just hummed happily; clenching briefly before slumping and grinding his hips down on Roy’s hand. Roy had taken special care to avoid Ed’s sweet spot; he was saving that for when they were actually having sex. Ed was smart and obviously had knowledge of the human body, so Roy wasn’t under the impression that Ed didn’t know what his prostate was, but it was pretty obvious that Ed had never fingered himself before, so he probably didn’t know how good it felt to have it stimulated. Once Roy had 3 fingers slowly pumping in and out of Ed, the tiny blond was becoming impatient

“Come on, Colonel, we haven’t got all day,”

He drawled breathlessly. Roy chuckled and scissored his fingers one last time before slowly pulling them free

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything to ease the way, would you?”

He asked. Ed hummed and frowned; obviously trying to think passed the thick haze of lust currently coating his brain. Then he turned slightly and grabbed something out of his pants pocket

“All I have is this,”

He said while showing a tiny oil can

“It’s for my automail, but it should work, right?”

He asked. Roy chuckled and took it

“It’ll do,”

He purred; reaching down to push the tiny nozzle into Ed’s hole and squeeze some of the oil into him. Ed made a tiny squeaking and tried to look and see what Roy was doing

“That was cold,”

He informed. Roy chuckled and stroked his cock; coating it with his precum before positioning himself at Ed’s hole

“Ready?”

He breathed. Ed nodded and bit his lip

“Are you kidding? I’ve been ready since 2 fingers,”

He teased with a mischievous grin. Roy rolled his eyes and chuckled before beginning to slowly push into Ed’s tight entrance; groaning as it squeezed tightly around his cock. Ed let out a strangled cry as Roy sheathed himself inside

“Oh fuck, that’s bigger than 3 fingers,”

He whimpered; but he didn’t sound pained, it sounded more like he was torn between whether or not he liked it. Roy let out a breathy chuckle and kissed the tip of Ed’s nose

“You’re adorable,”

He complemented as he began to slowly grind into the tiny boy beneath him. Ed whimpered softly and matched Roy’s grinding; legs coming up to wrap around his waist. Roy let his head rest in the crook of Ed’s neck

“You smell amazing,”

He commented. Ed hummed and wrapped his arms around Roy

“Yeah, I’m wearing perfume,”

He admitted. Roy chuckled and began kissing and sucking on Ed’s neck; grinning when the abuse resulted in a dark hickey. Ed whined again and clamped down on Roy

“Faster,”

He grumbled. Roy had to stifle a laugh; even when dressed up like a girly comfort doll, Ed was still fiery as ever. But, Roy happily complied with Ed’s request and pulled out have way before thrusting back in; aiming to hit just below Ed’s prostate. The tiny blond jerked and yelped; looking down between his legs

“Do that again,”

He panted; cheeks flushed again. Roy chuckled and nuzzled Ed’s nose

“You want it; you have to earn it,”

He teased. Ed whimpered and humped down against Roy’s hips

“Please,”

He pouted. Roy started to slowly fuck Ed into the mattress with long, drawn out thrusts that end with a hard strike just below his prostate. Ed may have never felt it before, but he _knew_ Roy was holding back

“Please, Colonel, fuck me more~!”

He pleaded. Roy grinned

“Now that’s more like it,”

He teased; angling his thrusts so he could pound directly into Ed’s sweet spot. Ed let out a strangled yelp at the first strike that quickly turned into continuous moans, and begs for more. Roy complied with every request; whether Ed begged him to fuck as hard as he could one second, then screamed for him to go as gentle as possible the next. Ed managed to force his eyes open so he could look up at Roy

“I’m gonna cum,”

He nearly sobbed; cock twitching, red, and oozing precum. Roy chuckled breathlessly and wrapped his hand around Ed’s shaft

“Go ahead; I’m not stopping you,”

He panted; squeezing the head as he swiped his thumb across the tip, slamming into Ed’s prostate especially hard as he did. Those actions threw Ed over the edge into the most powerful climax he’d ever had. He screamed loud enough that he was sure all the other people on this floor heard him. Roy flinched when Ed clamped down around him and dug his nails into his back; creating long red lines with his left hand, his right one lacking the nails required to do so. Watching Ed’s beautiful face contort in pleasure as his beautiful voice screamed in absolute bliss threw Roy over the edge as well and he came; filling Ed up to the brim. Ed slumped and panted heavily; feeling completely dazed and exhausted. Roy slowly pulled out; quickly checking for any blood and feeling incredibly relieved when he found none.

“Am I okay down there?”

Ed asked. Roy chuckled and moved up to peck Ed on the lips

“You’re a little red, but it was your first time so that’s to be expected. You’re not bleeding, so that’s good,”

He hummed; nuzzling Ed’s neck. The blond teen grumbled and wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck

“I’ve gotta get cleaned up and changed before Al and Winry get back,”

He mumbled. Roy grinned and lifted Ed like a bride

“I’d be happy to help you with that,”

He purred. Ed blushed deeply but didn’t refuse; he couldn’t feel his legs anyway. Roy brought Ed into the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the bathtub as he ran the water. Ed watched Roy work before the older man shed his lower clothes. Roy turned to Ed and knelt down to take off his heels. Ed let his eyelids droop as he watched Roy almost sensually remove his footwear before kissing his automail knee. Then Roy slid up Ed’s lean figure to slowly remove the baby doll; placing gentle kisses at any random point, like Ed’s right shoulder, then his left collar bone, then his ribs, then his belly button, before finally placing a tiny kiss to Ed’s navel. Finally, Roy stood up to turn the water off before sliding into the tub; taking Ed with him. The tiny blond was nestled between Roy’s legs; cuddling up to his chest. They took maybe 20 minutes to just lounge about in the tub before Roy got to cleaning Ed; much to the blonds’ surprise

“What are you doing?”

Ed stammered out when Roy started to run a soapy cloth over his arm and neck. Roy chuckled and kissed Ed’s cheek

“I’m cleaning you up,”

He informed like it was obvious. Ed’s blush returned and he averted his gaze

“I can do that myself, you know,”

He grumbled. Roy smiled and placed a loving kiss to Ed’s lips

“I know you can, but I want to do it,”

He hummed after breaking the kiss. Ed bit his lip, but didn’t complain any further. Roy ran the cloth over Ed’s chest then down his body until the water got in his way. He briefly set the cloth aside to lift Ed and sit his on the edge of the tub, with his feet still in the water. Then he continued to wash Ed’s body; smirking when the tiny teen squirmed as Roy was his crotch. Roy slipped his fingers underneath Ed to wash his entrance; chuckling softly when Ed yelped

“Are you cleaning me or fondling me!?”

Ed snapped. Roy chuckled

“Both?”

He teased. Ed scoffed and averted his gaze again as Roy began to was lower; cleaning up Ed’s sticky thighs. Once Ed was fully clean, Roy pulled his back into the tub and continued cuddling him.

“I can’t stay in too long,”

Ed reminded; touching Roy’s hand with his automail one. Roy nodded and quickly cleaned himself before stepping out of the tub; pulling the plug to drain it. He wrapped a towel around his waist before wrapping the big fluffy one around Ed and lifting him to carry him back into the room. Ed was starting to squirm now; he couldn’t handle Roy being so gentle with him.

“Calm down,”

Roy breathed as dried Ed off; taking special care with his automail. Ed frowned and pulled his right hand away when Roy kissed the palm

“What is it with you and my automail?”

He grumbled. Roy chuckled and kissed Ed’s cheek

“I can’t yet crawl inside you to kiss all the things you hate about yourself in there, so I’ll have to start with the things you hate out here,”

He breathed. Ed’s face flushed deep red and he looked away

“Oh,”

Was all he managed to squeeze out; and even then, his voice sounded like he was going to cry. Roy slowly helped Ed dress himself before he put his uniform back on. Ed hugged his automail leg to his chest and stared longingly at Roy

“I guess you gotta go now…”

He mumbled. Roy glanced over at Ed from where he was adjusting the collar of his uniform

“Yeah, Hawkeye’s already going to have my head for being so late,”

He stated while checking the time on his pocket watch. Ed bit his lip before getting up to wrap his arms around Roy’s waist; hiding his face in his chest. Roy hummed and wrapped his arms around Ed

“Can I see you tonight?”

Ed asked. Roy smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of his head

“You know where I live, you can come over and I’ll cook you dinner again,”

He offered. Ed let a small smile slip

“I’d love that,”

He admitted before reluctantly pulling away. Roy grabbed Ed right hand and kissed the fingers before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips and leaving; nodding at Al and Winry as he passed them in the hall. Ed flopped down on his bed; ignoring the questions from Al and Winry when they walked in. He couldn’t hear them anyway, over the sound of his own excitement; he had a date with Roy Mustang and all of this over a silly bet about some panties.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a one shot, but you guys know the drill by now, if you want a sequel, just ask. It’s also a long one. It got really cute and mushy around the end, but that’s okay. Follow Ed’s journey of self-discovery as he realizes he likes to wear women’s clothes. Anyway, hope you liked it. All 10,076 words of it.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
